the_genius_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Scamming Horse Race
Scamming Horse Race is a Main Match game that appeared in the fifth episode of The Genius: Rules of the Game. Rules and Layout *Regardless of placing, players will need to guess the 1st and 2nd place finishers. However, unlike a normal horse race, the result is already decided. *When the game begins, 8 horses will race for 12 rounds. The race is 20 squares long and the horses may move a maximum of 3 spaces per round. *Before the game commences, each player will receive a hint about the placings of the horses. **In addition, 3 additional "global" hints have been prepared. Players may view an additional hint for 3 garnets. *Each player will be given 20 chips to be used for betting. At the end of each round you may bet on any horse. Players are allowed to split their bets on several horses, but they may not bet more than 3 chips in one round. **In addition, players may not bet on any horse in the "no bet" zone. *When the game ends, players who bet on the 1st place and 2nd place horses will receive a payout depending on the horse's odds. The more bets there are on a horse, the lower the odds. The odds increase if there are fewer bets. *At the end of the race, any chips left over are discarded. *The player who receives the biggest payout will be the winner and the player with the lowest payout will be up for elimination. Tips and Tricks *Players are informed that because of the betting-odds rule, if players are certain about 1st and 2nd place, they can increase the odds on those horses by preventing others from betting on them. *Players quickly realize making their own clues sound important should give them a higher edge in this game, since more players will want to go to them and obtain their information. *Players should wait until the last second before betting to see where everyone else stands in the game and to see if the information matches up with how the field is betting. Reward *Players receive one garnet for every ten chips they won in their payout. For example, having a payout of thirty chips means that players will receive three garnets. Strategies *'Information Battle:' In games like these, it's essential to gain as much information as possible. Optimally, your goal should be to exchange clues with everyone and obtain all the information first. you may bargain, strike deals, or simply persuade other players to share their hints and information. *'Decoy Betting:' A possible tactic is betting chips on a decoy horse. If a player with all the correct information places bets on a horse that isn't placing 1st or 2nd, other players may want to bet on that horse under the belief that that person is betting on the correct horse. Trivia and Notes *It is mentioned that the more bets there are on a horse, the lower the odds, and vice versa applies. However, it is unknown how the increasing and decreasing of odds work in proportion to the number of bets. Category:The Genius: Rules of the Game Category:Main Match